U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,328 shows a cleaning system of a dry shaver having a cleaning device. The device is formed at its lower end with a basin for accommodating therein a shaver head of the shaver, and a tank containing a volume of a cleaning liquid and communicating with the basin through a liquid supply channel. A pump is provided to supply the liquid from the tank into the basin for cleaning the shaver head, i.e., cutters and the associated parts. The dry shaver is elongated in shape to have the shaver head at its top end and an electric port at the opposite bottom end. When cleaning the shaver head, the shaver is held on the housing upside down with the shaver head placed into the basin. The housing is provided with an electric terminal to give an electric signal to the dry shaver in order to drive the shaver head while circulating the liquid from the tank to the basin for enhancing the cleaning effect. The electric terminal is made for connection with the electric port at the bottom of the shaver. For this purpose, the housing is provided with a vertical stand carrying the electric terminal at its upper end for connection with the electric port of the shaver held upside down by the housing. Thus, the portion of the vertical stand carrying the electric terminal adds an extra height dimension to the housing, in addition to making itself as a hindrance to the placement of the shaver upside down on the housing, thereby detracting from the compactness of the whole system as well as the convenience.